Digimon Season: 5
by BlacknessChaos
Summary: My own personal season Rated for ocasional swearing at times (chap. 1 up)
1. The New Googlehead

Digimon: Season 5  
Chapter 1: The New Gogglehead  
  
Well here I am running to get to the store for a game that sounds supposedly stupid but everyone in school is talking about it plus the fact the show rocks. Anyway enough about the game now about me my name is Ben Takosa your average teenager in jeans and a blue shirt with brown hair and green eyes. My life's ordinary I have no crushes or anything romance related and the store is closing in 3...2...1  
  
"Welcome to Joe's games how may I... oh hey Ben here for your reserved copy of Digital Mayhem"  
  
"You guessed it Joe"  
  
Joe disappeared into the back to get my reserved version of Digital Mayhem sure it's a corny name but hey it's a virtual reality online game with vast regions and three versions of digivices to chose from at the beginning and a secret one and you can have two digivices cool right?  
  
"Whoa this is heavy"  
  
Joe stumbled in with a box and a small package on top.  
  
"What's that package on top? I didn't order anything else"  
  
"A Make your own Digimon program your dad ordered it for you the total for the game comes to $25.99"  
  
Way to go Dad! I payed Joe and headed home for my room  
  
~Ben's room normal POV~  
  
Ben burst into his room and unpackaged the game taking out a controller, headgear, and main platform, and hooks the thing up and inserts the MYOD program and puts the helmet on and starts the game.  
  
~Helmets screen~  
  
Diginame: Ben Nickname: Dog warrior Clothes: Dragon shirt, jeans, crystal sneakers Digivice: D-Ark  
  
Make your own Digimon program activating  
  
Name: Puppymon Type: Puppy Attribute: Vaccine Level: Rookie Attacks: Sierra Bark and Puppy strike Description Golden retriever puppy with a green triangle on head  
  
Game starting  
  
Standby...  
  
Welcome to the digital world.  
  
~Desert~  
  
"Oww my head"  
  
"Bout time you got up"  
  
At those words Ben Glanced up to see what else then Puppymon  
  
"Its Ben Puppymon"  
  
"Whatever But I don't think I remember you imputing flame goggles"  
  
Ben touches his head and sure enough there's a pair of goggles on his head  
  
"Huh? Oh well"  
  
"Well we should find other players so come on!"  
  
No sooner had Puppymon said those words Puppymon was off Ben Following  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voice: next time on Digimon Season 5 Ben Reaches civilization but will Ben meet friends or foes Find out next time On Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blackness: Nice huh anyway review please and if you can put in details about your character I can put them in must include the basics and Digimon, Digivice, real world clothes, and Digital clothes Adios 


	2. Lovestruck in Distress

Kyoyama Kita- thankies for complement  
  
DS1- of course I know who you are; Amy and Drayamon are in the chapter as damsels in distress please don't kill me ^_^  
  
Steel Viper- I didn't copy you so off my back plus I think your fanfic is a pathetic waste of time pah transporting everywhere that is not a bit like mine but I do agree that some stuff is similar but yours is way farfetched.  
  
Digimon: Season 5  
Chapter 2: Lovestruck in Distress  
  
"Puppymon how much longer did the Shamanmon say to the nearest town?"  
  
We open to see our resident gogglehead and his Canine Digimon trekking through a vast desert  
  
"Ten miles Ben, hey what do you think he meant when he was telling our future?"  
  
! Flash back!  
  
We open this flash back with Shamanmon and his crazy dance  
  
"Me can tell the future you will meet a young maiden in distress accompanied by a dragon of baby blue, Lovestruck is her name and Love is her game"  
  
"Ok but where's the closest town?"  
  
"Ten miles kid"  
  
~Back to reality~  
  
"I don't know maybe it has to do with crests"(A/N: He doesn't know how right he is)  
  
Puppymon's eyes sparkle as he grins, "maybe you'll get a girl friend" That promptly earned a good kick from Ben  
  
"Puppymon sometimes I regret having made you"  
  
Before the two could continue there argument the town came into view and with new faith they were running to it faster then you could say Konichiwa  
  
~??? Town Cyclonemon's evil POV~  
  
Pathetic Human and her pathetic Digimon ha they call her a gamer she's nothing just a human in the digital world with a Digimon  
  
"Drayamon do something!"  
  
"Oh I will Amy" Drayamon as she was called then winked cutely at me making her look so... Hey WAIT A SECOND!  
  
"Get them my Agumon Minions!" as if on cue My Agumon minions stomped over the pathetic human  
  
"AMY! ___ACK!" Hmm not so cocky in my Hands reach soon I'll have your data! Of course that's when two words interrupted me  
  
"Sierra Bark!"  
  
~End POV~  
  
Amy just blinked her amber silver eyes as the Agumon exploded letting her amber brown hair (partially covered by her black bandana) go down to the shoulders of her red tank top standing up wobbling nearly falling down again brushing dust of her black cargo Capri pants onto her red sneakers.  
  
Of course that's when Ben and Puppymon showed up on a roof  
  
"You picked a bad day to pick on a innocent girl" upon saying that Ben crossed his arms and went back to back with Puppymon  
  
"And who the hell would you be?"  
  
"Ben The Dog Warrior"  
  
"Puppymon"  
  
"Still your no match for the great Cyclonemon!"  
  
"No match why I outta!"  
  
"Puppymon careful he's got a hostage remember" As to prove his point Ben pointed to Drayamon  
  
"Oh yeah that girl's Digimon"  
  
"IT'S AMY/DRAYAMON!" As you can guess that was Drayamon and Amy  
  
"Burgh to many voices Get him my Gazimon Minions" As if on cue the Gazimon jumped at Puppymon...  
  
"Puppy Strike" only to get one smashed painfully by Puppymon's Paw soon followed by a matrix like scene ending with all the Gazimon In a heap exploding  
  
"Arm bomber!" followed by Puppymon flying into a wall  
  
"PUPPYMON!"  
  
"He he soon after I've turned your data into a minion I'll take care of the rest!"  
  
"No... I... won't... ALLOW YOU TO!" That was simultaneously said By Ben and Puppymon as data started to form in Ben's hand  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"It can't be another one already"  
  
The data formed into a black card with a flame with an x in it  
  
"DIGIMODIFY! ... Card of Respect!" Ben slashed the card through His green D- Ark Causing Puppymon to glow and the card to disappear for some reason  
  
"Respect strike!" Puppymon Paw glowed green and He smashed it into Cyclonemon Making him explode into data and forming a Red pocket card holder with the Symbol on it which floated Onto Ben's jeans as he promptly Fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai's voice: Next time On Digimon Digital monsters As Ben wakes up He's Promptly captured in his weakened state What's a guy to do Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters~  
  
!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blackness: now mimiru I've only read one of Digi-Scanner's Fanfics But I've read its Details So you know they are not trapped in the game. R&R no false claiming on idea's please 


End file.
